Sweet Dreams & Chocolate Kisses
by Yangyang
Summary: I just had yet another sweet dream about Mei Tarantino. Except this time, this dream has gotten a whole lot... "sweeter". (From MC's point of view)


**Hello readers; how ya been? So months ago, I started playing Several Shades of Sadism on my Galaxy S7, and honestly, I didn't think I was going to get hooked on that game until after I finished Chiaki and Toma's story route (Currently working on Mei's route now). What really impressed me the most was the storyline for both the characters and the MC - main character (major kudos to Arithmetic for that!).**

 **Anyway, this next story was inspired by the Delicious Sweet Treats Gacha event in that game. I actually typed this story a while ago but I wanted to play Mei's main story route first just to get a glimpse of how he interacts with MC throughout the story. Also, the song "Just Help Yourself" by Tom Jones was added in the story as well (I know it's an oldies song but hey, what can I say? It worked well with the story and the event!)**

 **On that note, all characters from the game are owned by Arithmetic Inc.**

 **And now here's the story,** **Sweet Dreams & Chocolate Kisses** **… bon appetite!**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ah… w-where… where am I?"

My vision was blurry when I woke up in an unfamiliar setting. The sky had hues of orange, red, and a hint of lilac and blue meaning it was already sunset. But as I sat up to look around, I found myself in a meadow. A meadow full of… lollipops?

"Wait a minute; just where the hell am I and how did I end up here?" Suddenly a familiar voice caught my attention.

"About time you've woken up"

I turned around to see Mei standing behind me.

"Mr. Mei; it's you!"

"Why are you sleeping on the ground? You'll dirty your clothes like that, you know"

"I-I don't know…" I shook my head still confused about the whole thing. "The last thing I remember was that after I got done cleaning your suite back at the hotel, I decided to take a rest for a minute or two until you got back home. That's about all I can tell you; the rest is a blur to me. Why are you here?"

Mei's aloof immediately changed into a sweet, welcoming expression when he extended his hand to me. "I was waiting for you. I want to take you somewhere special"

I blushed at his words as I took Mei's hand for him to help me off the ground. Why is Mei being so nice to me all of a sudden? Not that I mind, of course… it's just that this is the same guy who just referred to me as his dog's servant the very first day I started working for him. Now here he is smiling at me and talking about taking me somewhere special?

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…" Mei then blows a whistle through his fingers and mouth. "Rachmaninoff; here girl, come to daddy!"

Lady Rachmaninoff came trotting down to greet her master. However, my jaw nearly dropped to the ground when I saw the size of her when she came within close range of us! This dog is now as large as Clifford, the Big Red Dog from the story book I read as a child.

But seriously, what kind of dog food has Mei been feeding her lately? And don't tell me it's Kibbles 'n Bits!

"So, shall we get going?" Mei climbed onto Lady Rachmaninoff's back and held his hand out.

"Is it safe?"

Mei furrowed his eyebrows; annoyed at my inquiry. "Would I be asking you to ride with me if it wasn't? Just trust me and get on already"

 _Snarky as always, I see…_ Deciding to take his word for it, I grabbed his hand and climbed onto the dog's back.

"Now you may want to hold on tight. This could be a bumpy ride"

"Bumpy ri—AH!" Before I could finish my sentence, Lady Rachmaninoff galloped across the field and took off to the sky. I quickly held onto Mei's waist so I don't fall off. Suddenly the 80's version theme music of Never-ending Story's (Bastian's Happy Flight theme) started playing in the background – please don't ask why! I looked over to Mei and I was amazed at his nonchalant expression as we flew across the sky, passing by some cotton candy clouds and dodging some birds and a random airplane.

"You alright back there?"

"I'm fine; it's just that I never knew Lady Rachmaninoff could fly… or grow into a giant dog for that matter!"

Mei simply shrugged at my comment. "Eh, only if it's necessary"

I stared at the back of Mei's head in disbelief. We're sitting on top of a big ass, flying dog that's taking us to **god-knows-where-the-hell-we're-going** … and this dude right here is going to sit there and act like this is a normal thing. Wow...

O-X-O-X-O-X

We arrive at this rainforest. There's a sign up there that says "Welcome to the Sweet-sweet Forest". At first, I didn't understand why it's called Sweet-sweet Forest until a strong; pleasant aroma began filling my nostrils.

"Ooh, something smells really good here!"

"It's coming from the forest; hence the name" Mei smiled as he helped me off Rachmaninoff's back and took my hand. "Come on, let's go"

As we began heading inside the forest, Lady Rachmaninoff tried to follow us, but Mei stopped her.

"Uh-uh, you can't come with us" Lady Rachmaninoff barked and whimpered in protest, but her master was very strict with her. "Don't you remember what happened last time you came with me to the forest? You got sick from eating the food there"

Lady Rachmaninoff looked sad as she sat down dejectedly. Taking pity on her, Mei came up to her and petted her on her muzzle. "Tell you what: I'll bring you back a treat if you can stay here and watch the forest"

"Woof!" Lady Rachmaninoff barked happily and wagged her tail.

"That's a good girl! Now stay; we'll be right back" Lady Rachmaninoff obeyed as he and I headed inside the Sweet-sweet Forest. When we got inside, my eyes marveled at the beauty bestowed before me.

 _ **("Just Help Yourself" by Tom Jones)**_

 _ **Love is like candy on a shelf…**_

 _ **You want to taste and help yourself**_

The forest—the entire forest itself was made up of various cakes, goodies, chocolates, custards, puddings, you name it! Why, even the birds and the animals in the rainforest were made of candy! I swore I must've died and went to heaven (and took Mei with me!).

 _ **The sweetest things are there for you**_

 _ **Help yourself, take a few**_

 _ **That's what I want you to do**_

"Here, try this…" Mei picked what looks to be a banana of a nearby tree: one for me and one for him. As we peeled the bananas, I was shocked to see that the inside was dipped in chocolate! Not only that, each banana was decorated differently inside: I had colorful sprinkles in mine while his was decorated with nuts (go figure!).

 _ **We're always told repeatedly**_

 _ **The very best in life is free**_

I took a bit in my chocolate-dipped banana and savored the intense flavor of the chocolate.

"Mmm…"

"It's good, isn't it?" Mei asked while taking a bite out of his.

"Oh my god; it is so good" I beamed at the confectionary treat. "I can so eat a whole bunch of these!"

"Well, there's plenty more of goodies on the way. Come on, let's go help ourselves!" Mei said as he and I ventured further in the forest to try out some more sweets.

 _ **And if you want to prove it's true**_

 _ **Baby I'm telling you**_

 _ **This what you should do**_

We were laughing and giggling like children as we tasted varies sweets and candies from flowers made of cookies and cannoli to fruits made out of marzipan and gummies. We even tried this tree trunk made entirely out of a chocolate pinwheel cake fill with whip cream.

 _ **Just help yourself to my lips, to my arms; just say the word and they are yours**_

 _ **Just help yourself to the love in my heart; your smile has opened up the door**_

 _ **The greatest wealth that exists in the world could never buy what I can give**_

 _ **Just help yourself to my lips, to my arms, and then let's really start to live**_

While we continued down the gram cracker trail munching on some raspberry muffin-top mushrooms, a sound of thunder storm was heard above the forest, followed by the pitter-patter of rain drops hitting the ground.

"Oh no; it's raining and I don't even have my umbrella with me today!" I panicked as I reached to grab the nearest banana leaf to cover us, but Mei stopped me.

"Don't worry, you won't need that"

"But-"

"Take a look…" Mei held his hand out to collect some droplets and showed them to me. When I took a closer look, they appeared to be…M&Ms? That would explain why we weren't soaked to the bone yet.

"Sometimes it would be raining Skittles. Pretty neat, huh?" Mei said before chucking the candy in his mouth. "Here, try some…"

I held my hand out to take a few drops of my own and tasted the candy. "Mmm… is that the chocolate mint kind?"

"Yep…" Mei replied. "Anyway, we're almost there. Let's keep moving"

 _ **My heart has love enough for two**_

 _ **More than enough for me and you**_

Mei and I continued down the gram cracker pathway, still sampling some goodies on the way. I looked over to Mei and I can't help but be amazed with how much this kid could eat and not gain any weight at all. But then again this is the same guy who could down an entire box of cake in a single sitting and not share with anyone.

 _ **I'm rich with love, a millionaire**_

 _ **I've so much, it's unfair**_

 _ **Why don't you take a share?**_

It was already getting dark by the time we've reached the end of the forest. The gram cracker path has ended by a nearby cliff. But when we walked over to the cliff, the panoramic sight was beyond believable. There stood a waterfall—two waterfalls actually—that was made up entirely out of dark and white chocolate.

"Wow..."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I beamed at its beautiful sight. "How on earth did you find this place?"

"During my walk with Rachmaninoff" Mei answered.

 _ **Just help yourself to my lips, to my arms; just say the word and they're yours**_

 _ **Just help yourself to the love in my heart; your smile has opened up the door**_

"Want to take a closer look?"

"But how; we're so high up" I worriedly looked down at the steep slope of the cliff. The sight alone is enough to give anyone acrophobia!

"Not to worry…" Mei took out seven konpeito (star candies) and threw them over the cliff.

 _ **The greatest wealth that exists in the world could never buy what I can give**_

 _ **So help yourself to my lips, to my arms and then let's really start to live**_

The trail from the konpeito candies magically formed a rainbow slide from the cliff down to the ground below.

"Come on…" Mei excitingly grabbed my hand once more as we both jumped onto the rainbow slide. "GERONIMO!"

"Wahhhh!" We screamed and shouted with glee as we slide all the way down to the bottom of the glade. During that time, I looked over to Mei and I couldn't help but smile at the way he looked so happy and carefree. Never thought I'd ever live to see this side of him before. It's quite refreshing if you ask me.

 _ **Just help yourself to my lips, to my arms; just say the word and they are yours**_

 _ **Just help yourself to the love in my heart; your smile has opened up the door**_

O-X-O-X-O-X

We've made it to the bottom of the rainbow safe and sound. Thankfully there was a patch of gummy candy there to break our fall so no injuries were involved.

"That was fun; let's do that again!"

"Maybe some other time…" Mei chuckled as he helped me up from the gummy patch. "Anyway, we're here"

"Wow…"

Mei and I walked down the path of glowing konpeito candy which led us right to the chocolate waterfall. The path was surrounded by trees filled with marshmallows, a variety of mini cakes and doughnut holes. The bushes had pocky, some fresh apple slices, and of course, strawberries.

We picked a handful of strawberries before going up to the chocolate pool. It was even lovelier at a closer view as Mei said it would be. The way the white and dark chocolate would swirl together; it was quite hypnotic.

We sat by the pool and enjoyed the scenery in silence. I find myself staring at Mei. I started to remember how cold and cruel he was to me when I first started working for him. I was practically walking on eggshell around him; everything I do ever seem to piss him off even more. And it certainly didn't help with the fact that he hated women. It took a whole lot of work (and a whole lot of patience) just to get this guy to even say thank you to me! Now ever since the night of the concert (after getting his hands to work again), he's finally dropped his guard around me and we've became a lot closer since then.

And now here I am sitting next to him by the chocolate falls. I never really took the time to admire how attractive Mei is until now: the way his dark, raven hair curled to frame his face perfectly, his fair skin glowed beautifully with the moon above us, and his gorgeous dark green eyes shined as bright as the stars in the sky. His handsome, angelic face has a very peaceful look compared to his usual sour attitude. On top of that, he's gotten to be very kind and attentive to me.

As I sat there admiring the dark-haired prince before me, I've failed to notice that he had caught me staring at him the entire time.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"Ah no, no, it's nothing; don't mind me, hahaha" I laughed nervously with my cheeks now flushed from being caught. "How embarrassing…"

Mei chuckled while shaking his head as he returned his gaze to the chocolate falls. "You know, I've been here a couple of times by myself… the first time with Rachmaninoff, of course. But this is the first time I'm seeing this with someone else. I've always hoped that one day I'd bring someone along with me to share this experience. Someone who's… very special to me"

Mei then turned to me and gently took my hand and caressed it with his thumb, all while looking at me with a look of sincerity in his eyes. "I'm glad that it was you that came with me"

My heart melted at Mei's kind words as he took a strawberry from our pile and dipped it into the chocolate pool. He then turned to me with the chocolate-dipped strawberry and pointed it to my mouth.

"Here… open your mouth"

I took a bite and indulge in the sweet flavors of chocolate and strawberries in my taste buds.

"How is it?"

I closed my eyes savoring the chocolate and strawberry on my taste buds. "Mmm, it's so good… and chocolaty!"

"I'm glad you like it" He then notices some chocolate drips on my face. "You've got some chocolate on your cheeks there"

"Oh, thanks" I reached to wipe it off when suddenly Mei grabbed my wrist.

"Allow me…" Next thing I knew, Mei took me by the chin, leaned over, and proceeded to lick the chocolate off my cheeks.

"H-hey, what are you—"

"A high-class chocolate such as this should never, ever, be wasted" Mei spoke in a deep, sultry voice. He continued to clean off the chocolate from chin and near my lip. "How strange… this chocolate taste a lot sweeter when it's on you"

My skin was still tingling from Mei's tongue… and I'm pretty sure by now my body heat has risen 10 or 20 degrees higher from his actions. Mei chuckled at my reaction as he handed me a strawberry from his pile.

"It's your turn to feed me, now"

I dipped the strawberry into the chocolate pool, making sure I swirled it in to get both the dark and white chocolate mixed together. Taking caution not to get any drips onto his expensive white suit, I fed him the chocolate strawberry which he happily ate with gratification.

"Mmm…you're right; it is good"

I notice a chocolate dripping down his neck from his chin. "Um, Mr. Mei, you got some chocolate on your chin"

"Well, aren't you going to take care of that?"

"Oh…well, uh… I… um…"

"Hey, don't get shy around me now" Mei slid his hand around my waist pulling me close to him. "Just lick it off so it won't go to waste. And drop the formalities on my name while you're at it"

Timidly, I slowly licked off the chocolate from Mei starting from his Adam's apple to his chin. As I was cleaning off the chocolate, I couldn't help but admire how soft his skin felt against my tongue…and it's so smooth, too. He must've used some good skin products to keep his skin free of blemishes… and a really good razor to shave this morning.

Yeah, yeah, I know; I'm being weird! But I can't help it, okay? The guy's got a really nice, handsome, kissable face; it's no wonder why he's really popular with the ladies… even though he can't stand them.

Anyway, after I was done cleaning him up, Mei picked off the leaves from the strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate pool. Keeping his hand around my waist, he placed the chocolate halfway in his mouth and fed it to me.

My lips brushed against his as I ate the sweet treat from his mouth. After I finished, I cleaned off the chocolate from his lips. While doing that, I decided to have a little bit of fun by nipping his bottom lip. Mei immediately gave a deep moan of pleasure while I was sucking off the rest of the chocolate from his bottom lip.

"Mmm, was that an invitation just now?" Mei smirked mischievously at me while tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "In that case…" Mei took another strawberry from the pile and dipped a generous amount of chocolate on it before placing it in my mouth to hold it. "Allow me to… RSVP that invite of yours"

Mei started eating off the strawberry from my mouth until it was gone. After that, he then cleaned off the chocolate from my lips and my chin… except this time, he slip his tongue inside me and started French kissing me!

I let out a cry of sheer ecstasy when I felt him making love with my tongue. I could even feel him coaxing my tongue out and started sucking on it. Soon, a pool of wetness began to develop within me as I felt him caressing my body and deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away, I saw that his usual aloof expressions in his eyes were now replaced with nothing but raw passion and desire for me. He looked down and saw that there's a chocolate drop on my chest.

"Hm, looks like I missed a spot" Mei grinned and tore open my blouse revealing my pink lacy bra.

"M-Mei, what are you doing?!" I tried to cover up in embarrassment, but Mei pushed me down on the grass and crawled on top of me. He held my hands firmly above me while staring down at me with a dark lusty expression on his face.

"Like I said before: NO chocolate is to be wasted here; don't make me repeat myself"

My body shivered at the touch of Mei's tongue as he slowly cleaned off the chocolate of my chest… and then traced his tongue along my bra line; teasing me and taunting me with every touch.

"M-Mei… ahh... w-wait…ah… p-please stop…"

"Are you sure really want me to stop?" Mei stopped what he was doing and looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I should give you a preview of what you'll be missing out on if I did"

Mei leaned back down and started nibbling on my neck causing me to moan out his name. His hand secretly found its way up my skirt, and then started tracing his fingers across my most sensitive area causing me to scream out his name again. After a moment or two, he pulled away and looked at me again. "Now… look me in the eyes… and tell me you want me to stop"

Truthfully, I wanted to push him off of me, then slap him and call him out for his unwanted advances. But now I couldn't… nor did I want to. Suddenly I found myself wanting him to continue what he was doing to me. I longed for his touch. I wanted to taste him… to feel him inside me. I wanted to be with Mei… and for the first time, I find myself wanting him so badly.

"Hmph, that's what I thought. Now be a good girl and hold still…" With on hand holding my wrists, Mei reached for my back with his other hand and unclipped my bra.

"What the-" When Mei took off my bra, I was shocked to find that my breasts were completely covered in chocolate syrup.

"Ooh, somebody's been a bad girl tonight!" Mei smirked at the sight of my chocolate-covered milk-jugs. "You've planned this all along, didn't you? You naughty little minx"

"I-I swear, I know nothing about this!" I shook my head frantically in denial. "I don't even know how this happened!"

"Well, be that as it may, I'm getting kind of… hungry" Mei said while seductively licking his lips. "Mmm, and you look so good right now" Mei dove right in and started licking and sucking off the chocolate from my breasts; even nibbling on them playfully for his pleasure.

"Ah, Mei…mmm… oohhh" I felt myself melting into chocolate bliss. As I enjoyed the soft touch of Mei's tongue against my sensitive skin, I felt my world getting darker and darker by the minute. The last thing I felt were his soft lips against my own as I fell into a deep, deep, slumber.

O-X-O-X-O-X

I woke up from the couch back at Mei's suite. I looked around my surroundings; trying to figure out if what had happened just now was real or a fantasy. And why did it have to be with Mei, of all people?

"I guess it was just a dream" I said to myself while still feeling the after effects of Mei's touch on my body. "…A really sexy dream… but why?"

"That's what I want to know?"

I jumped at the sound of Mei's voice before turning around and seeing him leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter. "Ack, oh Mr. Mei; it's you!"

"That's my name; don't wear it out" Mei had just came back from his walk with Rachmaninoff. Judging by large pink box on his hand, it looks like he must've stopped at a cake shop on the way home again.

"When did you return; I didn't hear you coming in"

"Oh let's see, um… about an hour ago"

"…AN HOUR AGO?" I immediately panicked because my break was supposed to ended 45 minutes ago! How unprofessional, not to mention embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry about this; I'll get up right away"

"Relax, relax…" Mei waved it off before opening his cake box. "If anything, I would've have Rachmaninoff wake you up if your break time was already over. Besides, you looked tired and you did most of your work for today, so I didn't want to disturb you. Plus, I needed some peace and quiet to practice some songs for my next concert anyway"

"I see… um thank you" Wow that was very kind of Mei. Ordinarily, he'd scold me for even falling asleep on the couch, and then threaten to tell Mr. Toma on me for being lazy. But today, he's actually being extra nice to me. I wonder why?

It was then I thought back to my dream moments ago. Could it be that my dream may be a sign of how my relationship with Mei will turn out? Is it possible that he might feel the same way as I do?

"Hey…" Mei's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I turned to face him. "If you want to make yourself useful to me, go make some tea for us"

"Oh, of course; right away!" I immediate put some hot water to boil and prepare to set up for tea time at the dining table. "So what kind of tea would you like that will go with your cake?"

"Actually, I didn't buy a cake today"

Well that's a first! Every time Mei goes out on one of his walks with Lady Rachmaninoff, he never misses a chance to pick up some cake on the way back.

"So then what did you bring?"

"Look inside the box and see for yourself… and don't eat any until I say so"

I inwardly rolled my eyes at Mei's comment as I peeked inside the box. My eyes widened as I view the contents within the box. There were chocolate dipped bananas with various toppings, fruit-shaped marzipan, mini rainbow cakes and a variety of doughnut holes, cannoli, fruit-filled croissants, and… strawberries dipped in white and dark chocolate swirl!

"…Just like in my dream" I didn't realize I has said this out loud when Mei gave me a weird look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's…it's nothing. Just talking to myself" I laughed nervous as I quickly resumed setting up the table. When I was finished I jumped back in fright only to see Mei standing right behind me. He placed his hand over my forehead as if to check for my temperature.

"Well you don't have a fever or anything" Mei said before removing his hand and crossing his arms. "And you're a lot fidgety than usual today. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Mei. I promise…" I reassured him. I excused myself before walking back to the kitchen to get out the tea bags and the tea pot.

"So you're not going to tell me what that dream was all about?" Mei followed me to the kitchen and sat down on a stool next to the kitchen counter and took a chocolate strawberry.

"Trust me; it's for the best" I said politely but firmly while pouring the hot water into the tea pot. Sorry, but there is no way in hell I'm going to tell this man (who, mind you, happens to be my BOSS' YOUNGER BROTHER) that his now incredibly horny concierge just had a wet dream about him sucking chocolate off my titties. No way, no how, not happening!

"Fair enough…" Mei shrugged as he took bite out of the strawberry. "It's too bad; this was the one time I was actually interested in hearing your stories"

"Maybe another time" I said after putting the tea bags in the hot water to brew before mumbling to myself. "…When I'm not such a coward…"

And so the matter was closed. I walked pass Mei to put the tea pot on the table along with some sugar and honey. I don't think I'd be able to live it down if Mei had forced me into telling him my, uh… ahem, "Sweet" dream.

…At least I thought it was over until I heard Mei humming a familiar tune behind me. A song I remember hearing in my dreams!

"… _Just help yourself to my lips, to my arms; just say the word and they're yours… just help yourself to the love in my heart; your smile has opened up the door…_ "

I slowly turned around to watch Mei taking another bite of that strawberry. I couldn't help but be mortified as he sung the other part of that song.

" _The greatest wealth that exists in the world could never buy what I can give…_ " Mei then turned to me while singing the last part. " _So help yourself to my lips; to my arms and then let's really start to live_ "

I stared at Mei wide-eyed with flushed cheeks as he stared right back at me before taking the last bite of his strawberry. He then blew an air kiss while wiggling his dark eyebrows at me suggestively with his lips curling up to a sexy smile. At that point, I was so turned on by his actions that I needed to go somewhere to calm my tits down, ASAP!

"I-I have to, uh… go to, um…I forgot my… ah… excuse me; I'll be right back" I bowed to Mei and quickly excused myself from the kitchen. Damn that Mei and his sexy-ass smile!

"Heh-heh, it seems like I'm not the only one who had that dream last night"

That was the last thing I heard from Mei before retreating to the bathroom to throw some cold water in my face. Hopefully that will help cool down the burning fire in my cheeks…

THE END

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Please leave your feedback in the comment box below (beware that flames won't be tolerated!). Also, any constructive criticism for this story is welcomed (I've read the other SSS fanfictions on this and other sites, plus played the story routes just to get a solid idea on how it's supposed to be done). I feel I still got much to learn as a fanfiction writer.**

 **So there you have it; my first Several Shades of Sadism fanfiction! There will be a few more SSS stories in the future, so check my profile for any updates.**

 **Until then; thanks for stopping by! Ciao :)**


End file.
